Haunting memories and happy futures
by Angelofthe619
Summary: have you ever tried to avoid someone trying to forget and akward moment?,,,what if one day after avoiding you just bump into that person what would you say?


Eve Torres walked down the halls listening to her ipod trying to clear her head when someone came out of there locker room and she colided with them falling on the floor.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I w..."

"No it's fine I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Eve said cutting him off not looking up as she flipped her hair out of her face and checked to see if her ipod worked.

"Eve...wow please don't take this the wrong way but I am glad I knocked you down this is the longest we have talked since we did that segment with the mike "(the miz) he pointed out a little dissapointed.

"Alex I'm not gonna lie to you I have been avoiding you because of that night after raw I just didn't want it to come to the suface again" Eve said trying to get up but the heel on her shoe was broken which made her plop right back down.

"Dammit!" she said in frustration.

"Here take thoes shoes off and let me help you up" Alex said offering her his hand.

Eve was hesitant and thought about it for a few seconds.

"Its just a friend helping another friend off the floor"Alex smirked at Eve blushing as she finaly took her hand.

Alex pulled Eve up a bit to hard and she ended up right against his cheast with her hands on his cheast.

"This isn't fair Alex...this is why I tried to keep as much distance possible because it may have been a booty call to you that night but that night you stole my heart and I will get over you aventually but till then I can't be around you it hurts to much" Eve admitted crying now and went to walk away quickly but Alex grabbed her arm and spun her around into his arms.

"I hate that all these tears are from me...why didn't you tell me sooner?" Alex asked holding her in place as she cried into his chest.

"Because until I got over it this would happenen and that is the last thing I wanted you to think of me is some obsessed girl who couldn't handle a one night stand" Eve said starting to calm herself slowly by hearing his heart beat helped alot.

"You left so quickly and tried leaving while I was sleeping I woke up as you closed the door and have been wondering what I had done wrong since that night...wondering what horrific thing I had done to make the most beatiful,smart,strong girl I've ever met just walk out and never speak to me again."Alex said almost in tears himself.

"You really think all that of me Alex I never knew" Eve commented not knowing what else to say.

"I was going to ask you to breakfast that morning and tell you that I had fallen for you and to this day thoes feelings are so strong" Alex admitted lifting her chin to look at him.

In his eyes Eve saw the truth and that the pain was real for him to and she stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss.

Alex leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist afraid she would run if he let go.

After a few minutes Eve stopped the kiss by smiling at him.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise I'm your if you still want me" Eve offered.

"Ummm let me think about it...Hell frickin yah" Alex said happily as he picked her up and spun her around in a circle gently kissing her as he put her down.

"This calls for a celebration but there is just one thing I need to do before we go" Eve said looking at her outfit.

"You look amazing there is no need to change" Alex complimented then he slapped his forehead relizing.

"Shoes!" Eve and Alex said at the same time both laughing.

"Common I'll carry you to my car we will pick you up some shoes then go out to have a celibatory drink sound good?"Alex asked picking Eve up bridle style.

"That sound Awsome!" Eve said mocking Alex's best friend Mike Mizanin (The Miz).

"Please don't do that again it is creepy thinking of him when I'm with you" Alex said shuttering .

"Sorry here does this make it better" Eve said stretching her neck and putting an arm around his should as she kissed him.

"mmmm...much...better...thankyou" he said between kisses as they both laughed and left the arena.


End file.
